Lofty/Transcript
(Golf Ball and Tennis Ball are looking at a cloud.) Golf Ball: What do you think that cloud looks like? Tennis Ball: I think the cloud looks like a Tennis Ball. Golf Ball: Well, I think it looks like a Golf Ball. Tennis Ball: Tennis Ball! Golf Ball: Golf Ball! Tennis Ball: Tennis Ball! Golf Ball: Golf Ball! Rocky vomits on Firey Firey: Oh my oxygen, Rocky has some serious vomiting issues! Coiny: Yeah, but when he has to barf, he knows exactly where too! Firey: Grrr! (Coiny and Firey start slapping each other) Golf Ball: Guys, why do you slap each other, it's pointless! Firey and Coiny: He's a jerk! (Intro) Golf Ball: Hey, what is that Speaker Machine doing here? Anouncer: I'm here to remind you that your team, Another Name, lost. Let's go to the Cake At Stake place to see who will be eliminated. (Cake at Stake song) Squishy Cherries and Squashy Grapes laugh at Another Name Announcer: The two of you with the most votes will leave the team. One will join the Cherries. The other will be eliminated. Golf Ball and Firey, you each have a Win Token. Would you like to use it now? Firey: Hmmm... Announcer: Remember, if you use it, half of your votes will not count. Firey: I won't use it. Golf Ball: Well, I will. Announcer grabs Golf Ball's Win Token Announcer: Out of the total 37 votes, Tennis Ball is safe at two votes. Tennis Ball: Yay! But don't I also get some cake? Announcer: The cake was to expensive, so we'll pretend. Here's an imaginary slice of cake Tennis Ball gets hit by the imaginary slice of cake. Announcer: Firey is safe at 3 votes Coiny: Grr! Announcer: And Coiny is safe at 5 votes. Firey: Grr! Announcer: Golf Ball and Rocky got 12, and 15 votes respectively. Even with her Win Token, Golf Ball still in the top 2. Golf Ball: Whaaaat?! Tennis Ball: Uh oh, I'm left with the slappers! Announcer: Golf Ball and Rocky. The Squashy Grapes will either vote you on to their team, or to be eliminated. Bubble: So yeah, I'd pick Rocky on our team, GB is just a no no! Pen: I'd say Rocky, because Golf Ball sounds like a boy, even though she's a girl, and that's just wrong! Eraser: I say Rocky, because Golf Ball's a bossy bot! Match: I say, like, Rocky, because I am not a big fan of dimples. Snowball: I say Rocky, because GB said my brain is small! Pencil: Well, what I say won't matter so I'll say Rocky too! Announcer: Good-bye Golf Ball, or GBGB for short. Pencil: Yuk, Yuk, that's so hilare! Golf Ball: Now my chances of winning went from 7.143% to 0.000%! Golf Ball is dropped into the TLC Announcer: It's narrowed down to 13 contestants. A bakers dozen. Leafy: I wonder where the new stairs lead? Announcer: Well, in order for the next contest to start, all of you must climb them. (Contestants climb the stairs) Snowball: I... I think this is the top! (Tennis Ball falls off the stairs) Tennis Ball: Woah! Snowball: Ha, ha! Announcer: so, now that you're all up here except for that clumsy Tennis Ball, I want you to tie these balloon around your waist. Contestants tie balloons around their waist Announcer: Now that you're done, would you like to see a magic trick? Pen: Yeah, I love magic tricks. Do it! Announcer: Ok, here I go. Poof. (Ground disappears) Firey: AHHHHHHHHHHH oh, uhh... Coiny: Ha ha! Announcer: so the 11th contest is to try to stay up in the air. Last team standing wins. Bubble: Oh, well this should be easy! Announcer: Oh yeah, over there is a basket of nails to throw at others. Help yourself and begin. Leafy: OK, I say we go for the Cherries! With 7 people, they're a bigger threat. Blocky: OK (Throws nails) Pencil Throws nails and they collide in mid-air Bubble: It just doesn't feel right Pen: No, Bubble, it's because you have to pull tighter! (Bubble Pops) (Tennis Ball bounces of the ground) Leafy throws nails, popping Match and Pen's balloons and hitting Rocky Coiny: Grr! Coiny slaps Firey Firey: Woah woah woah woah woah woah woah (Blocky pops balloon) ahhhhh! Coiny: Hi TB. Snowball pops Pencil's balloon Eraser: What was that for? Snowball: The balloons were pink! Pink is too girly! Eraser: I would disagree, I think pink is quite manly! Snowball: But our team color is red! Shouldn't our balloons be red, not pink? Announcer: Well, red balloons were too expensive. (Firey falls next to Bomby) Bomby: Oh no Firey, you lit my fuse! Tennis Ball: Oh, you're down here too? That means it's all down too Coiny. Firey: The jerk! (Snowball and Eraser throw nails at Leafy) Blocky: Leafy, watch out! Leafy: Huh? (Epic dodging scene) Coiny throws a nail at Ice Cube and Ice Cube shatters Coiny: Oh, I'm an Ice cold killer! Bomby: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Blocky: Die, Coiny! Coiny: Uh oh! This basket will protect me! (The balloon with the basket and Coiny's balloon pops) Announcer: The Name's lose again. Bomby: Oh no! (The basket falls on Bomby and he explodes) Leafy: So how do we pop without nails? Snowball: Umm... Blocky: We bite! (Blocky pops Snowball's balloon) Snowball: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (Leafy pops Eraser's balloon) Eraser: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Blocky: I'm gonna try what the talking metal box did. Poof! (Rocky's balloon disappears) Leafy: Yeah, we won! Announcer: So, the Grapes won, the Cherries got number 2, and the Names lost again. Voters, vote either Firey, Coiny, or Tennis Ball. The two with the most votes will leave the team. One will join the Grapes. Leafy: Umm... Maybe we should go down now? Blocky: Nah. Category:Battle for Dream Island Transcripts Category:Transcripts